The Tinman Has A Heart
by Soulrecovery444
Summary: The Tinman A Heart A new twist on E L James story, using her Characters and a bit of the storyline. Carla deserted Ana at the hospital leaving Ray to raise l alone. Ana has bad dreams from the start, she would have injuries from just her bad dreams. She keeps saying they are hurting him daddy save him daddy. She had belt marks and burns along with bruises and buckle marks.


A/N I noticed a discrepancy in the pre published story and the published one. How this happened I have no clue. But the pre published story is missing some of the story. So I am going to have to fix the issue by adding it on to the ones I found had an issue. So After I get that accomplished I will be writing again.

A/N Will have all chapters behind chapter 1 due to my 200 chapter limit issues. Of course I will block separate the chapters. I hope you enjoy the stories I write. I am obsessed with Fifty Shades Thank You E L James for your great characters. Carla left Right after she gave birth to Ana, Ray has raised her from birth. Ana has had nightmares from infancy. Ray started noticing during the nightmares injuries would seem to appear out of no where. He asked the doctors and they just thought due to her tossing she probably did it that way. The older Ana got the worse the dreams became and the injuries. In this story I have Christian and Ana born the same day and the same time. Let's just say September 15, 2000. at 9:15 AM. Jason Taylor and Ray Steele are good friends, Jason always warned Ray about Carla.

To the cowardly guest reviewer that seems to think my writing talent is limited and I should just write one or two and not seven. You obviously aren't aware of this, but I am writing far more than 7 stories. And if you were as brave as all that, then maybe you would use an actual name for me to respond to instead of here. I think people who make rude comments are petty people. Sad really. I write a lot. I have a good imagination and you might not.

Ana

Mommy please don't mommy help me please mommy please I only wanted a cracker and water mommy please don't let him hit me. He won't stop burning me mommy help Mommy help.

Ray

I go in and watch as red marks raise on the front and back of my 2 year old daughter. I take her in the bathroom after I get her calmed down. I see what looks like cigarette burns. If I hadn't saw it myself I wouldn't have believed it possible. Injuries coming up from underneath the skin just as they did when she was an infant. I try to treat them, but these need an emergency room visit. Here we go the crazy dad bringing in his daughter once again with injuries brought on by her nightmares. I even sound crazy to myself. CPS my favorite people in the whole wide world. Ana has said I do not hurt her at all, but they don't believe her. She is only two. Most kids would be afraid of a person the injures them, Ana is holding onto me for dear life. Daddy he hurts the boy in my dream. He hurts his mommy too. Ana started talking at 1 years of age. She is also reading and trying to write. So I am not neglecting her or injuring her. Her medical charts show that she has had nightmares from early in infancy.

Ana

Daddy I don't want to see the little boy hurt again, can we find him and stop it? Please Daddy.

Ray

Honey if I could find him I would stop it. I hold her and say pray for him to be saved Ana. That's all we can do at this point.

Christian

There was no love for me and all there was is pain, I have no heart I am merely a Tinman. Mommy I am hungry mommy, mommy wake up mommy. I hear the mean man he hits mommy then hits me. He burns me, he hits me with his belt all hours of the day and night. Mommy is sitting with her eyes drifting open and closed. I plead for something to eat and she says not now maggot. I feel pain in my tummy it hurts, I get a cracker I found on the floor. I get water after I pull the stool to the kitchen sink. I try to open the front door to get food someplace. I hear a car and then his boots I run fast. I get in my bed and he hits me with his fist hard.

Ana

No, no don't hit me I say in mind the words are gone. I yell for mommy and no words come. I have no love and I have no heart to love. I was born without a heart and I possibly have no soul. Daddy please please daddy

Ray

I jump up and find Ana crying with a huge bruise like a big man punched her in the face. My poor Ana, I take her and have X-rays done and they say it looks like someone punched her. I show him my hands and say there is no way I would hurt my child. If you look she has these dreams of a boy being hurt in and the injuries he incurs in her dreams appears on her. I have kept logs and injuries. Ana is frightened for this little boy and wants me to find him. Have you ever heard of this kind of thing.

He set her up with a sleep study for a week. They stopped it when while she had a nightmare, marks came up like burns and then huge belt like.

Ana

Stop mommy stop him daddy please help him please. Suddenly she is tossed across the room and then like someone kicked her in the head. Mommy please wake up my tummy hurts. Mommy is cold I put my blankie on her I am so hungry mommy. Daddy help him please people are grabbing him. Daddy help him.

Christian

They have me and they took my mommy my blankie they grab it and I am in a bright white room and people are trying to touch me. I have no words, my words are gone. I have my blankie where is my mommy all kinds of people are looking at me and saying things to me. Suddenly a nice woman comes in and is kind to me. She gives me a cookie and juice. I am so hungry.

Jason

Listen Ray you have tried everything you could medically. I am not sure how you feel about psychics, my niece is one and she's good. Here is her card her name is Denise Taylor. You might want to take Ana to her.

Two days later After a fitful sleep scared of all kinds of people in a white room.

Denise

Ana and Ray Steele enter my home and immediately I know her pain. I have her sit by me and we look at the sky outside.

Ana

He is scared the man has gone and so is his mom. He is frightened of all men and he can't be touched where his burns are.

Christian

A very nice lady doctor gives me juice and a cookie. She helps me wash and brush my teeth by standing by and showing me how. I am fed again. I have been here so many dark times and light times. Someone comes and we leave the nice lady and go to a house with children. One is mean to us when the lady turns her back. I get food and drink and the lady reads a book and calls me baby bird. I am here for lots of dark and light times.

One day the nice lady from the white room place comes and asks if I want to be her and her husbands son now. I nod at her, I have no words still. We leave and go to a home with a boy there. He scares me and so does the big man. Mom is what she wants me to call her, but I have no words.

Denise

Ana and I have been working and we agreed that I could keep logs on everything and write a book about it later on. Of course I won't use real names. She still has the nightmares regularly I think this boy is her heart and soul. I think she carries his heart in hers. Everything that happens to her has happened to him first.

**_Chapter 2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2_**

**_Chapter 2 The Tinman Has A Heart "The Nightmares Continue"_**

Ana

Daddy the man still comes to him in his dreams. I see him in pain nightly. Will we ever have a night without pain.

Ray

Just relax and breathe in and out and try to remember all the fun you have every day and put that in your mind. Like Denise has said if you are connected, then you can send him the love and joy back through to him. I think when you feel his dreams you try to feel your happiness and have good dreams.

Denise

I think Anas getting all the negative and can't get through to the boy to send him hope and love. I have been working with her for a few years and we have not had the wounds appear from the nightmares any more. But she knows his traumas and dreams nightly of what those monsters did to him. I just wished we could find this child. Ana is a lovely child and full of love. Her father is a good man and has been put through hell over things he hasn't been guilty of.

Science cannot answer all questions and this is one case that I have heard of but never seen or had the chance to see first hand.

Ray and I have gotten very close and even though he has his doubts he never doubts mine or Anas abilities. Uncle Jason has been witness to some of the events and has allowed me to record what he has witnessed. I am also privy to Anas medical records from her birth. Poor thing had nightmares from day one.

I believe that a lot can't be explained in this world and people scoff at the unexplainable.

Ray

I asked Denise to marry me and adopt Ana when she turned 10. Jason thought it was a good match for all of us. So we married and moved to Montesano and Ana was better now and has learned to channel her nightmares into writing and it has helped greatly. She and Denise work on the book a lot and they also have some going to print. I am very proud of my girls, Ana still has his nightmares but she says it seems like there is a calming afterward. Like as she is doing writing he might be playing an instrument.

Ana

I have turned 15 and my nightmares are back with a vengeance. I am being tortured and feel like it is a relief and I am tied and chained and I wake up like I am now with welts and bruises again. This is different it is like the boy is getting some kind of relief from being tortured by this person. He is calmly taking it in although it feels uncomfortable. I am ashamed to admit all this to Denise. She thinks it is sexual releases since we could be the same age. She has researched and thinks he might be a submissive whatever that is. She says when you turn 18 and you are ready to have all that explained we will ask you father how he feels about you knowing what the dreams are about.

Denise

I don't think Ray is going to like that Ana is dreaming of BDSM encounters by way of her connection to this boy. We have hidden her welts and cuts and bruises from the dreams. I told Ray at this point he might not want to know about the new dreams. Ana looks exhausted after his dreams including this situation. I have her write everything down and we lock it up away from Ray. I told Ray her dreams are like that of a 15 year hormonal boy. He decided to let us carry on.

Ray

He might not be a Virgin, but my Ana is and how can I control his actions in her dreams. I would love to though. I want to kick his 15 year old azz. Ana has said he is being molested by a woman older than me. She has him tied up, chained up and whips and beats him regularly and has sex with him. One of the tortures is she touches him where it brings pain. That is where he was burned on his chest and back. I looked this up and threw up and asked if they could break the bond at all. Denise said they have tried.

Ana

I am trying reverse my dreams back to him, but his are too intense. I have been having these dreams for way too long and he is becoming so negative thinking and this woman has more control over him than anyone has ever had. I have decided to sleep around the times when I think he is having these dreams. Its like he is in sleep and dream state at 1:00 Am and 4:00 am. So I get up at that time as to not end up with the welts and bruises. I am 18 and I am going to Seattle to attend college. I still have the journals to send to Denise.

**_Chapter 3/3/3/3/3/3_**

**_Chapter 3 The Tinman Has A Heart "Seattle Connections"_**

Ana

I have had some odd things happening as I walk to my dorm room. When I enter my room I nearly pass out. Something off about this room. Because of my intense nightmares I have to have a room by myself. Dad said he told the registrars office it was due to medical restrictions. I have filled three journals and have mailed them to Denise. She has written three books and published all of them. They have hit best sellers lists and have three reprints of them and my college is being paid for by Denise. Dad and Denise have bought a home close to me. I am getting a new brother soon. Denise thought she couldn't have children, well all of her doctors got fooled.

Kate

I am trying to find a friend who is in the single dorms and walked by a tiny brunette and as I walked by she looked like she was going to faint. I stand there and she sits down and rocks herself like she's trying to calm down. I finally find my friend and we head out and I see the door is closed to the tiny brunette. Amanda told me that she heard that she needed a room of her own because medical issues. Well guess that explains her nearly fainting.

Amanda

So is she pretty?

Kate

Who?

Amanda

The brunette.

Kate

I only saw her back. Shes built nice and has great hair, but not my type wrong anatomy.

Ana

I walk past two blondes and nearly pass out again.

Kate

Are you okay?

Ana

I will be thanks, just forgot to eat. This is the girl that passed me by in my room before. She has a connection to the boy somehow.

Amanda

Weird huh?

Kate

She might have a heart condition. Hey Elliott is coming over you want him to bring Christian as well?

Amanda

No Christian Grey is not my cup of tea. I think I will hang with Jose. When is he going to Harvard anyway?

Kate

He is going next week. Elliott has one more semester and he's got his degree. He has offers of jobs already. So he is set when he graduates.

Amanda

So has he popped the question yet?

Kate

No he said I am too young to commit to him yet.

Ana

I start on my studies and get through everything read through in two days. I go and see if they are still allowing me to test out of my courses. They set up the two days from now. I get the rest of my books and after I test out of the two and pass. I work on 5 more and two weeks later I test out of those. I take two days off and relax. I buy the 6 books for my major and it takes me three weeks on those and three days testing and I pass and test out. The next includes essays on books I know by heart. So I rest and sleep until 1am and get up and study until 4 am and I knock out until my nightmares hit hard as hell. My body looks like someone has beat me to a pulp. I get into the shared bathroom and cover up everything bruise and welt I can. He is near I can feel it and I blackout while in the shower.

Kate

Hey come on you have been in there for an hour. The monitor knocks and opens the door and the tiny brunette is laying passed out with welts and bruises all over her. The places are bleeding. 911 is called and her parents are called. The whole dorm is asked if anyone saw anyone who might have done this to her. What's really strange is that her or none of her family want to press charges. This is very strange, they even checked for any strange men entering or leaving. Christian and Elliott were the only ones here and we left immediately. I know we heard sounds like she was having a nightmare.

Ana

Daddy he was in the building while I was sleeping. Someone there knows him. Denise how can we find him? He needs to stop allowing this woman doing this to him. I could have died this time. I might have to move to an apartment off campus. I am almost done with my courses. I don't think I can last long enough to get through the courses. The doctors are baffled as to how I was injured inside out. I said well when you find out the answers let us all know. I was moved into a small apartment near campus. Dad went back and got everything of mine. Kate gave him the third degree. He said listen it is something you should ask Ana about and I doubt she will tell you. Anyway nice meeting you I have to get these boxes to her new apartment.

Kate

I tried to get Elliott to ask his mom about Ana and he nixed it. I asked if any reports were filed about the injuries at the police station. They no one reported any injuries in the dorm. I asked more questions. Okay this is bugging me. I have a class with her later.

Ana

I go and test out of my finals and find Kate waiting for me I black out.

Kate

Elliott and Christian arrive just as Ana blacks out. Christian grabs her up and takes her out to his car and heads to the hospital.

Ana

Elena stop, stop Elena it hurts so bad Ana has welts raising up and then bruises. Don't hit me please Elena I will obey Elena no please let me come. Mom will see those marks Elena stop. Stop please. Ana is bleeding at this point and we barely get her into the Er.

Kate

Okay how does Ana know Elena and how do welts come up while she's blacked out. Suddenly we hear Christian Grey yelled and screamed. Do not continue with Elena you are killing me Christian. She's beating me to is screaming this all through the hospital. Suddenly Christian runs out the doors. Mr Steele runs in and Elliott and I show him where she is.

Dr Gibbons

Mr Steele she is in serious condition and may not survive whatever this is I have never heard of a case like this in my life. This couple brought her in and the welts just kept getting worse and worse. She screamed about stopping Elena and Christian Grey and saying Elena was killing her and to stop allowing her to keep hurting her.

Elliott

Thats my brother and he didn't hit her at all. Get Dr Grey here now please. You need to explain what is going on.

Steele

We need to go someplace private, My wife can explain part of this. I just know that my daughter and your brother have a psychic connection. Scoff if you must, but we have never met any of you ever. But Ana is saying Elena is beating your brother and having sex with him in a BDSM relationship. I am betting at this moment he has welts and bruises on his body. Who is Elena exactly. Ana says it was a friend of you mothers. So did she black out when she saw Christian or when he got near. The the welts appeared out of no where right?

Grace

Okay I am here where is Christian at?

Ray Steele

Ma'am what I am about to tell you will be hard to believe, but Ana and Christian have a psychic connection and have had one since they were born. 9/15/2000 at 9:15am. She had nightmares about a boy being hurt and he had burn marks on his chest and back. She did as well, she had nightmares and begged me to save the little boy. He was hungry she even spoke like him. His mother died of a drug overdose and her pimp hurt the little boy by throwing him against a wall and then kicking him in head. She saw a cop grab the boy and his blankie and took him to white room and he was scared to death until a person gave him cookies and juice. he was called baby bird. There was a child there that abused the other kids all the time. Then the abuse stopped, but the nightmares began and until she was 15 when the beatings began along with a sexual relationship with a friend of your called Elena. I believe my wife said it is a bdsm and your son is her submissive. she has been beating him to how you see my daughter. You need to please get her away from your lives especially Christians. The doctor said she might die if it continues. Please end this suffering for both of them get Elena out our lives for good.

Grace

See I don't know you at all and I have known Elena for years. She wouldn't ever do that to any of my children. I am sorry about your daughter, but I do not believe in this psychic connection.

Ana

Grace you know it's true you sent him over to her home at 15 and she started that day. He was getting drunk and beating up kids and getting kicked out of school. There is a dungeon room in her basement that has whips, chains, belts cats, canes. he is there at this moment getting beaten watch my back. I have every note on my nightmares and their are books about me written by my mom. Ask the doctors if they can figure this out. Elena has videos of her many teen conquests. She does not plan on letting Christian go and he will become like her. Stop her and prevent him from creating his own room. Suddenly I yell I didn't tell anyone Elena please don't hit me. I black out.

Steele

Look see them appearing that's what she is doing to Christian right now.

Elliott

Mom I am finding out now. I never trusted Elena after she tried to get me drunk to have sex with me.

Steele

Where is the evil bit— at? I am going there to stop our children's suffering right now.

Elena

How did anyone find out Christian, she yelled my name and your throughout the hospital

Christian

I have no idea who she is she just blacked out and we took her to the er and welts started raising like the ones you are giving me now then she screamed your name and mine and said stop letting her beat us Christian Grey stop Elena from beating us..

**_Chapter 4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4_**

**_Chapter 4 The Tinman Has A Heart "Saving Me, Saving You"_**

Steele

Someone tell me where this Elena is now. See what she is doing to my daughter and Christian, Elliott says follow me. I grab Ana and head out to take this sadist pedophile down. I follow and he drives fast and I follow as Ana writhes in pain by me. Elliott drives up a private drive and heads up the long drive to a big home set back off the road. Good I can hide the body.

Elliott

Let me knock on the door and you wait, I am pretty sure as to where this room is. Hi mom told me to come by and help Christian he is here somewhere right? The maid says they are busy right now and can"t be disturbed. Like hell they can"t be.

Steele

Elliott push in and ask her where the hell they are, if she doesn't tell us she will be charged with assault as well

Ana

Basement dad she is still whipping him, he is bleeding now. save him daddy.

Steele

Ana leads us right to the room and we bust in and the boy is laying bleeding on the bed. shackled, blindfolded, has something in his mouth.

Ana

Christian please breathe, Elena take that all off him now. You have tortured him all you will ever get to hurt him again. She looks at me like who do you think you are? I think I am the one who told his mother who has just walked into the room what you started when he was 15.

Grace

Omg Christian, call the cops and an ambulance now. Elliott please, Elena take all that crap off him right now. Wait let e get pictures of Elena and him.

Steele

Gather up all those pictures cuff her so she doesn't escape. Ana and Christian need to go to the hospital. They need to be together.

Ana

Daddy he is so much pain. I feel so much pain.

Christian

Ana

Grace

So your daughter was connected to Christian for how long?

Steele

Birth.

Emts

We need to get the police in here to get evidence now. Then we will get both these kids to the hospital.

Elena

They are really handcuffing me and bagging everything and reading me my rights. They should be the ones who should be arrested. They came into my home without my permission.

Police

Well looks like they were saving these two kids lives. And it looks like they were correct to think you were hurting someone and you gone wrong. Your maid or whatever she is let them inside so they didn't break in and neither did we. We are going to have a warrant in 15 minutes after seeing this. We will be tearing this house apart piece by piece.

Grace

Can I have a word with Elena? Elena you started this when he was 15 years old? Is that true?

Elena

He wanted it Grace, he needed to be controlled. He enjoyed all of it.

Emts

It doesn't sound like he enjoyed it so much to me. He is bleeding and bruised everywhere. We need to get both these kids to the Er.

I take him and my partner takes the girl. Her father and his family follow.

Police

The stupid sadist pedophile owned up to molesting this kid when he was 15 years old. I am betting we find all kinds of kiddie porn in here and who knows how many victims she has, we take her in like we found her in domme outfit.

police 2

I brought a warrant very fast we have been wondering about this woman for a long time. Now we have her. We can look at every place on the premises as bad as that kid looked she might be guilty of murder as well.

**_Chapter 5/5/5/5/5/5/5_**

**_Chapter 5 The Tinman Has A Heart "A Healng Time"_**

Ray

Denise has written a lot of books regarding Anas connection with Christian no one knew but us about the connection to a boy and his suffering at the hands of others. Today we got the answers as to who the boy was. We caught one tormentor in action. We stopped it. We were meant to help this boy. All the journals are being made into books, som think this science fiction, but Ana, Denise, and myself lived the nightmares. The suffering this child went through all his life. Ana and he were put in the same room and the people were amazed by everything I explained.

Ana

Daddy had us put in the same hospital room so his mother Dr Grey could witness what we knew would happen as they treated Christian. Seeing my injuries heal just after his did amazed all the doctors on our floor want to see this for themselves. Then they tried to get us to allow them to write a book on us. I tell them my step mother is already writing books on it. Talk about angry. They said they could give a better medical perspectiveg. I refuse their offer to write the books, but not once did they say we would get any of the money. I told his mother that Elena told him he was unloveable and they would hate him if he ever told them about their relationship. I told her a lot she knew, that I shouldn't from just meeting him today. The nightmares he has and will have are about his abuse as a child. He felt he deserved to be hurt to the point he fell into the trap Elena set up for him. He is not her only victim. She made him believe that he was the only one. His naivety was his vulnerability, considering her dungeon had every torture device she could find even before she took him there.

Grace

I called Carrick and Mia to the hospital to witness what Elena had done to Christian. Ana was in and out of consciousness and saying things when she was able. Things she couldn't have known, none of it was known since the adoption was closed. She knew how his mother had died and everything else. Ray said his wife gave her that information, but couldn't tell her the name he was adopted to.

Denise

Ray had me drive to the ER I am uncomfortable being 7 months pregnant. But came anyway. As soon as I entered the place I went to Anas room. Ana was in the room in a ned along side her were doctors and a boy laying unconscious. I walked over to his mother and told her he would finally start healing. His tortured soul has found it's heart. Ana is Rambling on about parents hating him and not believing him. I hold onto Anas and Rays hands and hope these two heal together.

Christian

Giggles I hear ramblings and what sounds like my mom, the pain I feel is horrible. I deservetheir hate, no one can love me ever. I was hated from my first breath Suddenly I hear no Christian I have loved you since our first first breaths. I couldn't find you u til recently. I have your heart and you have love all around you.

Ana

Christian Grey you have love and are loved. I have loved you since we were both born. Do not let those who love to hurt tell you that you are unloveable. You have a big heart and a wonderful soul. So loving and giving and so tortured. You have been tortured enough by putside forces, do not allow them to use your thoughts to keep you in that dark placè they put you in. Walk into the light with me and those who love you, start to love yourself. You cannot change what has happened to you, but you can choose to begin a new life without continuing feel the pain the gave you.

Grace

Ray are you saying Ana suffered as Christian did all these years? Elliott and the doctors told me they saw welts and brusises appear out of nowhere. But they wrre from the inside out and not outside in.

Ray

Her nightmares were of him getting hurt over and over again. Injuries would appear and we would have to take her to the ER. CPS was called they even did a dream study test and the burns and welts appeared from nowhere. They decided they had no idea what they were looking at. Jason Taylor sent me to see his miece a true psychic and now ,y wife. He said he thought she could help Ana. She said Ana was connect to this boy from her birth and his and would be all their lives.

Denise

It is rare, but I have heard of it, but mever seen a case until Ana and now I see how right I was about my beliefs. I and Ana have been writing books on all of this. Not under our real names though. We have full accounts of everything that had things while she was awake. Most of the things happen between 1am and 4 am. She would relive his nightmares in hers.

**_Chapter 6/6/6/6/6/6_**

**_Chapter 6 The Tinman Has A Heart "Elena Gets Life"_**

Elena

I can't believe that a psychic connection to Christian helped put me behind bars for life. My attorney is going to call Ana Steele to the witness stand about her screaming my name in the hospital. Then the stupid boy ran to tell me about it and I beat him unconscious thinking he told someone to about us, but he didn't say a word. Ana was the one screaming my name and telling Christian to stop letting her beat us any more. Elliott charges in with mr Steele and then Grace was there as well. Elliott led the way to my dungeon. I should have not added Christian to my boy toys list. But he was so hot. So here I am waiting for the next court date to be sentenced.

Judge Simms

Elena after reviewing all the evidence and the fact you think molesting young boys is a public service you offer amazes me. Having pictures and videos of the young boys and what you did to them is heinous and beyond ridiculous. I also want a list of all your assets and bank accounts. I am Freezing everything so your victims can use your assets to get therapy and whatever else they might need to try to recover from your assaults on them. I think a few life sentences wouldn't be enough to make up for what you have done to these teens. You will be serving 20 years for each counts individuality, no parole. Good luck in jail they hate pedophiles. You would think 20 kids would say something, but apparently it's true that pedophiles victimize their victims constantly. Hell I could see the fear in their eyes as you glared at each of them. I just wonder if you hadn't been caught in the act of assaulting someone in your dungeon, just how many more victims you might have created. Thank God we have you now.

Grace

After witnessing Ana healing at the same rate Christian was it was amazing. All the doctors were trying to watch how the injuries would disappear on Ana as Christians did just before it did on the same area on her. We finally brought video cameras in to record what we could. Anas medical records were amazing to read. It was like reading Christians injury reports. Except her injuries started on the inside out. Ray and Denise had to keep records on everything. Ana kept journals and Denise wrote books on her regarding this. Denise asked if they could use Christians records as well. They promised that they would make sure no one would know his name. Since Christian was 18 it was up to him.

Christian

If I hadn't witnessed this I would never have believed it, so when Denise asked if I would allow her to look at my medical records and compare the two. Plus we wanted to get him to tell us about anything he recalled and what his nightmares meant or were about.

Ana

I suspect this is all overwhelming to everyone who hasn't lived it. I tell Christian he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do.

Christian

If this helps me and you get healed then we should continue on this path. (Plus Ana is beautiful)

Ana

Thanks so much.

**_Chapter 7/7/7/7/7/7_**

**_Chapter 7 The Tinman Has A Heart "The Nightmares End"_**

6 months after Elenas arrest.

Christian

I am finally no longer having the nightmares and neither is Ana. Denise says it is because we have healed and found one another. I decided with Ray and Denises help to start my company. Ana is working with us and we have made over 60 million dollars from a couple of hundred grand start up funds. I had no idea how lucrative the books about Ana and now myself were. They are published as sci fi, but really shouldn't be. But who is going to believe us. I am finally able to hug and be hugged by family and friends. Ray allowed me to take Ana out on our first date. Neither of us dated before now. He reminded me he owned guns and so does Ana.

Ana

It has been a year since our first date and tonight we are celebrating the company's 10 billion dollar mark in assets. Christian hired Jason Taylor for head of security. Guess when you are 20 and a billionaire who looks luke he does women think they can come up and invade your space. One actually gave him her soiled underwear with her phone number written on them in front of me. What she missed was we were both wearing our wedding rings. We had a private ceremony after he proposed to me. We got out of town and married at a nice island and had only certain friends and family. Security got to the girl prior to her giving her panties to Christian, but we were told later the whole story. She was not quiet about it. We are rarely away from one another since we met formally. Somehow us being together has healed us both. We feel when the other is hurting, unlike before when only I felt his pain and the wounds appear. He feels my pain as well. I am waiting to see if je feels the labor pains as well.

Denise

I am busy running after two toddlers, Ana now has two siblings, a year apart from each other. Christian said he fell in love with Ana in his dreams just after they met. I now have material on new books about them sensing each others pain and feeling it. Ray had to think about giving his blessing on Ana marrying so young. I reminded him that they are exactly the same age.

Grace

When we found out Ana and Christian were flying all of us down to an island for them to get married. We nearly fainted, Carrick was pretty upset. But he finally settled down when he found out more and he was happy for loved Ana and vice versa.

Ten Years Later

Ray

I am so glad to take a vacation finally. We are all Aspen in our homes we had built close together. Ans is pregnant with twins and wants to have them in Aspen away from all the Seattle prying eyes. Christian has felt all the labor pains Ana has had with the first two boys. These are girls and he is unsure about raising girls so he asks me and Carrick. Christians company is worth 75 billion dollars. Next week that is going to double.

Ana

Christian had to fire the stewardess on the flight in. He had security keep her away from him until we landed. She was arrested for what she tried. We were in the bedrooms and he was laying down while I was getting something and was headed back to join him. The other stewardess stopped me from going back to bed. As I was trying to get past her I heard Christian call for Taylor. When we arrived the bi— was naked trying to jerk Christians pants off him. Both stewardesses were in on it.

Christian

Can't even be on my plane without these stupid people thinking I am a piece of meat with money. Ana was mad as hell and who can blame her. I usually lock the door, but Ana was joining me. These women could care less that I am married and have no desire to cheat on my wife. My heart belongs to Ana.

**_Chapter 8/8/8/8/8/8_**

**_Chapter 8 The Tinman Has A Heart "Christian Has disappeared"_**

Christian

I am sound asleep in the hotel room, I am overly tired after meeting with a company I have been trying to buy. We had to break for the night and they invited me to dinner. I was there eating and drinking and started getting sleepy. I excused myself saying I needed to check in my wife and kids. I had my security assist me to my room. I tell them I think I have been drugged. They had me go lay down and they would watch out for me. Little did they know they needed to be watched out for as well.

Denise

Ana wake up now, you have to fly to New York now. Christian is missing along with his security team. They need you to file a missing persons report now. Roz said something was off about this company and she was right.

Ana

I get the nanny up and let her know what is happening and then I call Grace, Carrick and both the siblings. Gail us going with us. Dad and Denise are as well. We have both nannies come to my house and stay for security reasons. I sense along with Denise that everyone is still alive. I just don't know what or who has taken Christian and his security.

Roz

Ana you and I are in charge at this stage. I have gotten Barney involved at this point and he has carte blanche on trying to get any evidence along with anything else he can find. Welch is on it and we have our New York security on it as well. So we will be working on finding out if they are still in New York. Something tells me they are. I have feelers out on the fired stewardesses. I also have had other sources who might be involved in this.

Taylor

I just can believe they got all three of us at once. I still don't know who these people are, but they definitely had this all sorted out. All three of us were drugged and blindfolded. I just can't think this all through yet. It had to be the company we were here to look at and possibly buy. The dinner was good and I only drank coffee and Sawyer had coke. We all had the steak. All had water.

Sawyer

Damnation we all have been grabbed along with a bell boy, I guess he saw them trying to get us out of the hotel. I am amazed how fast they worked and really got us outside. I think they used the laundry to get us out of the hotel. I am just glad they didn't get Ana and the kids. I hear someone saying listen we only have so long before we get located and we have to move.

Kidnapper 1

Well it is your idea now you find a way out of this situation and now. You know we only planned for the three of them. Now we have a bell boy too. He is useless, but he knows too much already.

Kidnapper 2

All I want is his genetic material. I want to be supported like his wife and kids are. I think I deserve it. How Ana caught his attention in the first place is beyond me.

Kidnapper 3

Listen we don't have the time for all of this at this point decide what we are doing and let's do it now.

Kidnapper 4

I have the biggest stake in this, he took everything from me. So let's just make the room for the bell boy. We can't leave him behind.

Carrick

I just found out some interesting facts regarding the company that they were supposed to be buying and we finally found out it was a bogus one all setup on line to look good. Barney and Welch discovered a dummy site behind the dummy company site then we find an IP adress that lead us to another dummy company. They have been working on this for sometime. So all of us board the GEH jet heading to New York. Ana says Denise thinks he hasn't been taken very far from the hotel. She also think s they grabbed an employee of the hotel and if that is the case it will show them being taken.

Detective Garrison

I just got this high profile case of 4 people were taken from a high end hotel and they have been missing since last night. We know this since the bell boy who was about to clock out was grabbed and they cctv recordings have it all. They had three dirty laundry carts and got him as they tried to leave the building with them. He got nosey and when he saw they had masks on he tried to run and they pointed a gun at him and said to get in the cart. They covered him up and that is when the hand grabbed the side of cart. Definitely a kidnapping, time for the FBI.

**_Chapter 9/9/9/9/9/9_**

**_Chapter 9 The Tinman Has A Heart "A Welcome Home"_**

Ana

We have had round the clock teams on finding Christian, Sawyer, Taylor and the bell boy. We have had trouble getting into one building we suspect they are hiding out with our family. I am surprised we can't get a search warrant for the place. Apparently they are a research company and due to the fact they have highly classified materials they have blocked us at every turn. I am very sure they have all of the kidnapped victims. Barney can't even get a feed from the company. I just don't see what the problem is in regards to getting into the place to search it. Finally Barney came up with a plan to get rescue people inside and they couldn't block us.

Barney

I am going to set off the fire and security alarms from the outside and watch what happens. I think they have all the victims in there and they are still in good health. Somehow I found an old link they forget to disengage from their system and have a lear view of all of the victims. So I was also able to activate the alarms from another system. Once I get all the ducks in a row security and the authorities have been made aware of the victims locations and will be headed right for them once the alarms go off. I have friends who owe me favors.

Denise

I pointed the research building out to everyone. Then they realized for a high tech research facility the place had little to no traffic coming and going along with last vans were on the day of the kidnapping. I am just waiting until we get them back Ana is panicking. She is sensing what Christian is feeling along with her own feelings. We still have no idea who is behind all of this yet. From what Barney says they wear masks and gloves at all times. He says no doubt one is a woman. He caught sound too.

Security team 1

We are in place at front of building.

Security team 2

Ready at back of building.

Security team 3

Ready at garage entrance and exit.

Security team 4

Ready at the delivery zones.

Fire Department

Good to go here.

Ambulances

Good to go here.

Swat

Good to go here.

Barney

Setting off the alarms now. Go get them now. You know where they are at.

Taylor

Alarms are all going off and our captors are trying to get us out of here safely. I notice they are looking at something and it is rather odd. I tell the others to refuse to ho with these people at this point.

Christian

Taylor has told us to refuse to leave the building with our captors. I am a wee bit concerned about it until I see we are surrounded by firemen, cops, swat and security personnel. I think we are being rescued.

They have our captors in cuffs and have taken their masks off. I can't believe Leila was one of them, then her boyfriend Jack Hyde. The other two I don't know. Finally we all are taking to an ambulance and to the hospital. We have bumps and bruises along with needing food and water and a long soothing shower.

Sawyer

I can't believe the timing of all this, I was going to propose to my girl. Had the ring and everything was set up to ask her. I think eloping would be the best bet at this point. Had missed our first date due to an incident involving my boss and an assault on him and his wife. But my job is to protect them and I could break protocol and use my phone. She finally gave me another chance. After two weeks of begging and sending gifts of candy and flowers. Her co workers told her she was nuts to not give me another chance.

I hope she is waiting on me at home. We moved, well she moved into my home on the Grey properties. The grounds are beautiful and my home is pretty nice. Taylors is bigger, but he has children with Gail. We have gulf carts to get to the main house. Security buildings are scattered around the grounds.

Now I just need to get Amiska on board with my job. Amiska Jared has been with me for two years. She was not happy at first about my job. She changed her tune when she was allowed to come on several trips to different tropical locations.

Barney

Ana they are safe and on their way to the hospital. We have the people in custody. Leila Williams and Jack Hyde were the leaders in this. Denise was right on in this matter. Be sure to spell ,y name right in the book.


End file.
